


MWC Day 1

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Midnight Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not really enough to be nsfw I don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stand before the first day of your new job and oops that’s your new boss you slept with AU - Rob/Deadbones</p>
            </blockquote>





	MWC Day 1

On Wednesday Deadbones had a phone interview for the new Buffalo Wizards Bar that was about to open.  The call quality was shit, and he just hoped that wouldn’t affect his chances of getting the job.

 

On Friday Deadbones heard that he’d gotten the job.  Apparently he was the only applicant with any managerial experience, and his references had checked out, so they didn’t need an in-person interview.

 

On Saturday Deadbones went out with his friends to celebrate his new job.  The music was loud and the lights were low, and the guy at the bar was pretty hot.  Deadbones went back to his place.  He learnt the guys name was Rob, and he moaned it as he came, then he took a cab home.  He had a glass of water and went to bed, and when he woke up he was hangover free.

 

On Monday Deadbones started his new job.  The first guy he met was Kyle, the bouncer.  He told him to go inside and he’d let the owner Mr Moran know he was here.  While waiting he met Roamin the bartender and Justin the DJ.  They were both pretty surprised when Mr Moran came out and Deadbones knew his name.  Deadbones was surprised he even remembered Rob’s name.  Rob just shrugged, threw a calculator at him, and made a joke about always a sexy secretary.  Deadbones threw the calculator back and told him he wasn’t a secretary.  At least he knew this wasn’t going to be awkward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was such a cop-out I'm sorry. I wanted to do this prompt because I had an idea for the pairing, but then I realised I had no idea what the correct reaction is to finding out you accidentally slept with your new boss. Oops.
> 
> I have no idea why Rob is hiring the manager last. Kyle is security because he's a bear?


End file.
